Imagination Brick
Imagination Bricks are special blue bricks which can be found in LEGO Universe. Only the six main zones have them. In the Alpha Imagination Bricks were Gold Bricks, and in the Pre-Alpha they were golden statues of some object, for instance, a Golden Skunk in YouReeka or a Golden Lawn Gnome in Nimbus Park. The Gold Brick was finally replaced with the Imagination brick on March 17th, 2010. When collected, an Imagination Brick grants an Imagination point. Locations Youreeka The gold Imagination Brick that was in Youreeka floated high above the fountain. It is unknown of how get to it, but it is hypothesized that players would use the Slip n' Slide to obtain the brick. (Note: Due to the scraping of Youreeka, players can not get the imagination brick. Avant Gardens The Imagination brick in Avant Gardens is in the Monument's hand. You can take the Yellow Monument Path up the elevator that you build, it will put you onto the backpack/shoulders of the monument then follow the left arm down to the hand and drop down to get it. Forbidden Valley The imagination Brick in Forbidden Valley is hidden in a test tube at the Paradox refinery. You will need to smash and quick-build a pile of bricks near the fighting area, then smash the pile you built them into near Brick Fury, and then rebuild it into another pile, on a ledge. Use a gun to shoot it down, and quickbuild again. Now walk over and smash the other pile of bricks beside the refinery, and quickbuild it. There should now be two piles of pipes close together. Smash both of them, and build each into a console near the test tube. You activate one, and another player must activate the other. The tube will vanish and you can collect the brick for around 15 seconds. Gnarled Forest The Imagination Brick is found above the Ape found just before the Pirate Camp. Reaching it requires a well timed double jump while using a speed enhancing ability or item such as a Quicksicle or Speedy Cap. Pet Cove The Imagination Brick is located on the back side of the light house on a lower terrace. You can jump up there by going to the furthest most "pet bouncer" and waiting up on the ledge where your launch pad is on top of the hill and the pet launcher pad is down the hill. Simply wait for someone to launch you up there, and be nice to others in the game and launch a few yourself. It is also possible to get this brick solo. Jump from the lighthouse to the pet half of the launcher. Then get your pet into position and jump down to the pad. Launch quickly before your pet follows you down. Nimbus Station This is found in Red Blocks, on the topmost platform of the stage. To gain access, it requires the construction of 4 of the same kind of stage prop. It is easiest with 4 people working in tandem, each building one item, but is achievable with 2 people. Once all 4 of the same props are built, 2 platforms will move into place, acting as steps. The platforms will remain for roughly 1 minute before they move back to their original locations. This equates to about 3 misses. Crux Prime Getting this brick requires many well timed jumps and a lot of imagination; it is found above a bridge on the far side of Sentinel Point Zeta. To get it, the player must build half the bridge, activate it using a console to the right, jump across the gap, build the other half and activate it, then quickly activate the bridge a second time, and before it moves vertical, jump across to the other side again. The half just jumped is now vertical and has a staircase on it that can be climbed and jumped from to get the brick. It is also possible to get to the imagination brick by building only the far side of the bridge. Build the bridge and leave it in the upright position. Now make a jump from the bank to the right of the bridge over to the lowest tread on the staircase. Jump up to the top of the stairs and jump for the imagination brick. Another way is by building the bridge, then activate it. After it has been activated, activate it again. Before it moves vertical get onto the the edge of the bridge. The bridge will fling you up and hopefully, into the imagination brick This can also be achieved with 2 people where each person controls one bridge and take turns at the brick. Nexus Tower The newest brick is found in the room with the Imagination Nexus. You can get this brick by breaking the crate near one of the Sentinel paths, and build the bouncer up to the moving piston. When it comes down, jump on it and ride it to the top, and jump to the platform in front of you. Next, move to the air current and ride it up. Advance to the moving platform, and jump to the next block when it is out of the wall, and onto the next platform. Using a Quicksicle or the Speedy Cap, run fast and jump over the gap to the next platform at the base of one of the giant arms. Bounce along the three elevators to get up to a catwalk. Go across the catwalk and jump to the base of another arm. Walk across the arm. When you get to the hand, you will have to jump to the top of the hand, since you can no longer walk along, and fall between the fingers of the hand to get the brick. You can also skip the brick, and jump over to the second hand across from you at this point, and move across the arm to get to one of the Nexus Tower Plaques. Ninjago Monastery Ninjago Monastery has no imagination brick. To compensate it has two sets of Flags, one for an extra heart and one for backpack space. Gallery AG-Imagination Brick.jpg|The Avant Gardens Imagination Brick Screen shot 2012-05-20 at 5.54.01 AM.png|The Gold Imagination Brick of Youreeka Category:Gameplay Category:Objects